powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Mavro (episode)
Emperor Mavro is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode marks the debut of Emperor Mavro and the final appearance of Damaras and the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Synopsis Emperor Mavro comes to Earth, with his personal fleet, to avenge his sons' deaths and arrests Damaras for failing to protect the Prince. He gives a chance to Damaras to redeem himself by destroying the Power Rangers, but he fails against their determination and teamwork. The Emperor has not yet said his last word.http://blog.samuraicast.com/spoilers-final-power-rangers-super-megaforce-episodes/ Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (via stock footage) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (via stock footage) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (voice) *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Mike Drew as Emperor Mavro (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Yellzor (voice) *Adrian Smith as Redker (voice) Power Cards *Megaforce Red - N/A *Megaforce Pink - N/A *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe *Megaforce Yellow - N/A *Megaforce Blue - N/A Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Emperor Mavro (episode): **Super Megaforce Red - N/A **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - Green Mystic Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A Errors *When the Rangers were using the Super Mega Cannon, they showed Jake holding the cannon in the end. *Damaras was smoking and appeared injured after the Ultimate Legendary Megazord formed despite them never landing a hit on him. **In Gokaiager, they unleashed a big fireball attack that went straight through him and caused critical injuries but it wasn't used here since it was a refference to Gorenger which never will be adapted. *Yellzor suddenly disappears moments before Damaras is released from his prison. *Orion said "Legendary Q-Rex Megazord, ready" instead of "Q-Rex Megazord, ready" *When Troy attempts to morph while in the clutches of Damaras, he knocks the Morpher out of Troy's hand. However, before it was knocked out of his hand, he didn't pull out the key, and yet when it's shown knocked to the ground, the red ranger key falls right next to the morpher as if Troy was holding them both in his left hand. Notes *The concert shown at the end of this episode is recycled footage from the Super Samurai episode He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother, and the song they sing is Everyday Fun. *Yellzor only appears in this episode, he's not mentioned again but it can be assumed he was destroyed leading one of the Armada ships in the finale episode. *This marks the final time that Orion pilots the Q-Rex Megazord. It is auto-piloted in the next episode. See Also (Emperor Mavro approaching footage) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References Category:Episode